Upon Waking In Equestria
by ShatteredDimentions
Summary: This is a story about my OC waking up in equestria coming from the human world. I have big plans for this, but uploading will be inconsistant, Due to School and other happenings. There will be more Cannon Characters in the future, I just havent introduced them yet. I hope you Enjoy! Feedback would be greatly appreciated! Woo! Chapter 3 was Wayy longer than I expected!
1. Chapter 1

I woke up in my bed this morning to a sound that has never been heard in my bedroom before. Snoring. I never had snored before, maybe once or twice while I was sick, but never on a regular basis. So as I opened my eyes and looked at the ceiling, I realized that it wasn't _my_ ceiling. As I slowly looked to the source of the sound, a look of pleasant surprise found itself on my face. Sleeping there, next to me, _in my bed,_ was Bab Apple. I rubbed my eyes praying that this wasn't a dream, and when I opened them, there she was , still snoring away. I looked to my left at where I kept my alarm clock and was surprised to find that it was 8:00. Wasn't the sun supposed to be up? As if my thoughts had been read the sun rose into the sky. _Waiiiit, if I'm where I think I am then the sun just got raised by Celestia!_ Babs began to stir then, and i went to rub my face again and realize that my hand is actually a hoof. I sat staring at my hand and failed to notice that Babs had woken up."Morning Hun." Babs said in her Manehatten accent as she rubbed the sleep away from her eyes. "Hun?" I said sleepily."Yea, hun as in hunny? Are you still that tired?"

"Yeah I guess so." I said, thoughts racing through my mind. _Wait are Babs and I dateing? Or… Are we married?_

"Hey Babs , what's my name?"

"Are you alright? Ya acting a little odd today."

"I'm Ok. Better than Ok. I think. But really whats my name?"

"Your name is Shattered Dimensions. There ya happy?"

"Yeah thank you. It just escaped me for a moment."

"Alright, well I'm gonna get somethin to eat, you wanna join?"

"Do we have coffee?"

"I swea you ask that evry morning, Yea we do hun."

"Alright, I'll be right there."

"I love ya, no matter how weird you get.'' Babs said with a concerned smile as she walked out of the room.

Falling back onto the pillows, I think of what just occurred. _First off my name is Shattered Dimensions. Why would my name be that? Two am I in equestria right now, or am I just dreaming something fierce?_ Just then a bright flash of light that I instantly recognised as a teleportation spell shattered the peace of the room. There standing in front of me, mane flowing, was Celestia.

"You might want to close your mouth, it's unbefitting of you."

I shut my mouth that I hadn't realized had fallen open and managed to get three words out.

"Y-Your P-Princess Celestia!"

"Why yes I am, how are you feeling today Shatter?"

Still struggling to get words out, I gasp "I don't r-really know, P-Princess."

"This all must come as a shock to you, but try not to freak out."

"It's kinda hard not to freak out! I woke up in Equestria!"

"That may be true but there's no reason to freak out. This is what you wanted, right?"

"Well yes! Of course! It was just so sudden, that's all."

"It will take you a while to fit in, so try to take it easy. You'll be needed at the factory soon, tho."

"Wait, like THE factory?"

"The Rainbow factory in Cloudsdale, yes."

"Do I work in the back?Like the creating rainbows back?"

"Yes, You are a Scientist pony working on alternate ways of creating rainbows, to replace the… current system of rainbow creation. You're on contract for 6 months and 12 million bits."

At this statement, my mouth practically hit the floor.

"T-t-twelve MILLION bits?!"

"Is that too little? We could arrange for more if you like."

"N-no, 12 million s-should be fine."

"Great! I'll let you get settled for a week before your contract starts. Sounds fair?"

"Yeah I should be able to get the hang of my hooves by then. I hope."

"Any other questions before I go?"

"A few. One: are Bab's and I married?"

"Why Yes, I married you two myself."

"Ok, two: did I live in Manehatten?"

"After you turned 16, you moved to Manehatten from Ponyville for three years, before accepting the contract and moving back to Ponyville. Last night was your first night back, so all your old friends and family will not be surprised if you have a hard time remembering names."

"Ok, that's really helpful. One last question."

"What is it?"

"Why am I here? This is literally a dream come true, don't get me wrong, it's just… Confusing."

"That is for you to find out, my dear duties call, and I must leave, Fare thee well Shattered Dimentions, May you find your time here filled with magic of all kinds."

And in another bright flash of light, Celestia had left.

I hear Babs call from what I assume is downstairs,"Hey hun, Your coffee's ready."

"Coming!" I yell back as I climb out of bed unsteadily. Slowly I start walking like a newborn foal out of the bedroom to the hallway, wobbling precariously down the stairs, and getting to what I hope is the ground floor. _I think I'm slowly getting the hang of walking with four legs instead of two. Still tho its gonna take some getting used to. I doubt I'll be ready by the end of my one week. Wait, how will I get up to Cloudsdale?_ I look back towards my flank to see a set of wings on my back. _Now I gotta learn to fly too?! Auggg. I just want some coffee, let's see if i can find my wife._

After stumbling around the house, I come across Babs cooking in the kitchen. "G'a Morning hun, ya feelin betta?" Babs asks me. "Yeah a little better, I think."

"Well that's good ta hear, your coffee is on the table."

"Thank you so much dear. I haven't needed a cup of coffee this bad in years."

"Yea, when you were up all night working on yoa science proof thingys. You needed coffee almost more than you needed to breath."

Suddenly a flash of images,sounds, equations, and emotions raced through my mind, reminding me of that night, and instantly I remembered what the proofs I was writing where about.

"Transdimensional equations. That one was a pain in the hindquarters, but there you where coffee in hand, at that pivotal moment. Your coffee saved that paper and my reputation in the scientific community, So I thank you deeply my dear." _And thank you whatever that was for reminding me of it._

"Awe thanks sweetie." Babs said as she was starting to blush.

I started to walk awkwardly over to the table and tried to sit down. When I finally managed to take a seat, Babs pushed a cup of coffee my way.

"There you go hun, Black like you like it."

"You are the absolute best. I love you so much." I said reaching for the coffee. After sliding it towards me I tried to get it to my face but couldn't. With a sigh, I put my mouth in the mug and started lapping up the scalding coffee.

"You having trouble with your coffee this morning?"

"Yeah I'm having trouble with everything this morning."

"You'll get back into the swing of things, don't worry. Oh, right don't forget we're gonna meet Dashing Heart for lunch today."

"Oh, right! What would I do without you?"

"I don't think you would have as much trouble as you think, hun."

"Awe your so sweet."

"I Gotta head to the Shop here soon, I'll see ya at lunch with Dashing Heart."

"I'll see you later Babs, I love you."

"I'll see you later too hun, and I love yea more."

"I wouldn't start on that if i were you."

Smiling Babs walked out the front door. Sighing, I ease back into my chair and attempt to drink the rest of my coffee, to no avail. _This all is gonna take a lot of getting used to_. _I guess i'm gonna have to learn to walk normal quickly so I can learn to fly. This is gonna be difficult, but i can do it._

With a bit of a struggle I get off my chair and onto the floor. I start to stumble as I try to walk but slowly I begin to gain confidence with every stride. Soon I'm doing laps in my house, stumbling or tripping only once or twice every time around.

"Well at least I've improved a bit. Let's see if i can handle stairs."

I start to climb the stairs and end up tripping halfway up and falling all the way back down the stairs. Lying on the floor I let out an exasperated sigh and get back to my shaky feet.

"Well stairs are gonna take forever."I say out loud to myself. Just then a loud thump resonates from behind me. I turn around to see Rainbow Dash's face pushed against the window.

"How are you today bro?"says Rainbow Dash, face still stuck to the window

"I am more worried about you at the current moment. Are you ok?"

"Yeah just had a little mishap cuz the windows in your house aren't open. That's all."

"Do you wanna come inside? Or is that widow really comfy?"

"I'll come inside if that's fine."

"Just use the door this time, Ok?"

"Fine." Rainbow replies, unsticking her face from the window. I walk unsteadily over to my front door to greet her. Rainbow walks in a little unsteadily, shaken by the impact with the window.

"So how are you today sis? Apart from the window of course."

"I'm great, tho I'd be better if the mail wasn't so slow. I'm still waiting to hear from the Wonderbolts."

"Gosh, that must suck sis."

"You're telling me, it's been three days!"

"That's a long time to wait sis. It must be tiring"

"I know right? But anyways, back to why I'm here. Welcome back to Ponyville!"As she said this she threw her arms into the air.

Slightly blushing I reply, "Awe thank you sis, I'm so happy to have a warm welcome back!"

"Awe thanks Sis! So is that all, or is there something else?"

"One last thing."

As she says this she pulls me into a warm embrace.

"Welcome back Shatter, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Rainbow, it's great to be back."

She finally releases me and says "Hey I gotta go, I'll see you around, alright?"

"Of course you will. Till then Rainbow."

"Adios!"Rainbow yells as she flies out the door.

"Later sis!"I reply as Rainbow Dash flies out the door. As I struggle to get to my feet again, I look around the room, noting that there are a lot of boxes to unpack.  
"Christ this is gonna be a long day." I say aloud, to myself. I find a better footing and try trotting again, slowly getting into a rhythm. (I feel like I'm getting better, but I haven't been outside yet.)I think discouragingly. As I make another lap around the house, I hear a faint flapping noise, slowly getting louder. As I trot awkwardly to the front door, I look outside to see that my house is _floating_! Why would I get a house Babs can't get down from? Then I realize that there is a staircase, and almost slap my face. I stop myself halfway when I hear the flapping come really close. Then, landing with a thump on my doorstep, was Derpy. "Oh hai Derpy! I didn't expect to see you till tomorrow."  
"Hiya Shatter! I'm just doing my mail wun,and you were on my wist!"  
"Well it's good to see you. So what do you have for me today?"  
"A wetter fwom Twilight Sparkle."  
"From Twilight? Why would she send me a letter?"  
" I don't know, but that's for you to find out. I gotta continue on my mail run. So, are we still on for coffee tomorrow?"  
"Yup, I can't wait to see you and Dr. Whooves tomorrow." I reply, taking the letter from Derpy.  
"Will you wait real quick while I write her a reply?"  
"Sure fing, I'll be wight here. "  
"Thanks Derpy!"  
 _Now onto this letter from Twilight. What would she be sending me a letter about?_ I take the letter and open it with my mouth, dropping the letter to the floor. I splay it open as best I can and begin reading.

Dear Shattered Dimensions,

Celestia told me that you would like some help with magic, and she asked me to help you. When are you able to come by the castle for me to test your magical abilities? I can't wait to see you in person!  
Yours truly,  
Princess Twilight Sparkle

"Wait magic? Don't I need a... " I reach up to my head and find a unicorn horn. "Horn... Wait I'm an Alicorn... Well this day got even more interesting, and I didn't think that was possible." I trot a little straighter to the kitchen, and start searching for some ink, a quill, and a scroll. I don't find any in the kitchen and start to search the rest of the house. I find what looks like my study and find everything I need. Struggling, I manage to write out a short letter.

Dear Princess Twilight Sparkle,  
I'm free tomorrow after breakfast, so if it's fine I'll come over then.  
Forever broken,  
Shattered Dimensions

I stumble slightly on my way back to the front room.  
"Hey thanks for waiting Derpy!"  
"No problem! I'll see you tomorrow!" Replies Derpy, taking my letter and putting it In her saddle bags. "Well I'm off!"  
"See you tomorrow Derpy!"I holler as she flies away.  
"I seriously don't know how I didn't realize that I had wings and a horn, like really?" I slowly unfurl my wings, and give them a test flap. "Well at least this comes somewhat naturally." I say aloud. I trot into the kitchen and look at the time. "Jeez it's almost time to leave already, I'm gonna trot a little longer to get a steadier rhythm. But let's get out of the house first." Slowly I trot to the front door and look out over Ponyville. "I now know why I bought this house, the view is magnificent! I can see literally all of Ponyville from here! Wait, over there is the cafe where we're gonna meet Dashing. Jeez that seems like a long way away. It's like on the other side of town! I guess I better get going then."  
I cautiously take my first few steps down the stairs, trying not to fall. I make it halfway down this time, then trip and fall the rest of the way. I hit the bottom with an audible "Oof".  
Moaning, I say, "I gotta work on my stairs..." I get back to my feet and start trotting, less awkwardly this time, and get into a smooth rhythm, finally getting the jist of how to trot. I make It across town to the cafe where I'm supposed to meet Dashing and Babs, and take a seat at an empty table. _Good to know I can sit smoothly now._ At the end of this thought, I hear the lovely Manehatten accent of my wife call out, "Hey there Hun you're a little early."  
"I was feeling cooped up in the house and just wanted to get out and about."  
Trotting over to my table she sits down and says, "Looks like you're doing better than this morning."  
"Yeah, just needed to stretch my legs was all."  
"Well I'm glad your feeling better. Dashing said she was on her way so she should be here soon."  
"It's been awhile since we saw her last, the wedding day I think, so will she still recognize us?"  
As of answering my question a loud "Rawr" issued from behind me. I turned around to see Dashing Heart, charging at me full speed. When she reached our table she plowed me over, out of my chair, and Rawr'd again.  
Sitting on top of me she said, " Hey guys long time no see!"  
"Umm, Hi Dashing, could you get off of me?" Babs was giving her a cold stare.  
"Oh, Yeah!" She states ecstatically. She jumps off of me and sits in a chair. I struggle up, right my chair, and sit down.  
"How have you been Dashing? I haven't seen you since the Wedding day." Says Babs.  
"Oh I've been just great, enjoying my time in Ponyville. How about you guys?"  
"We've been doing fantastic,"I reply, "it's so nice to be back in Ponyville again."  
"I bet! Manehatten can get a little loud sometimes. Only when Pon3 decides to have a concert do things get loud around here."  
I flag a waiter over and order a coffee, black of course, and ask the fillies what they would like.  
"I'll just have a coffee as well." Replies Babs.  
"And I'll have a cider please! " says Dashing.  
The waiter leaves and we continue talking. The drinks arrive and we continue talking till the sun starts to set.  
"Well I don't know about you two but I have to go to bed, I have an early day tomorrow!"  
"We'll see you later Dashing, it was great talking to you."  
"Goodnight!" Dashing yells as she walks away.  
I look at Babs. "We should get going too, we have to meet Derpy and tomorrow morning."  
"Yea, I guess so huh." Babs gets up from her seat.  
"Geez we've been sitting here for hours, now I'm sore."  
I get up from my seat.  
"Yeah me to, but should get going while there's still some light."  
"Alright cool your hindquarters, I'm coming."  
We take a leisurely trot back home, enjoying the night air and each other's company. We arrive back home with no problem, walking up the steps to the front door. I trot up all the steps but end up tripping on the last one and falling on my face. Babs doesn't notice, which I thank Celestia for. I recover and head inside, up the stairs to my bedroom, not tripping this time. Babs is already in bed when I get to the bedroom, so I walk around and collapse on my side of the bed.  
"G'nite Hun." Babs says sleepily.  
I lean over as best I can and kiss her goodnight.  
"Goodnight sweetie, I love you." I say, my eyelids slowly drifting shut.  
"I love you too Hun."She says with a smile, but I'm already asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake before dawn this time, opening my eyes to see my NEW ceiling. I look over to my right to see that Babs is still asleep. I try to stealthily get out of bed, but end up falling to the floor with a soft thump. I hear Babs stir but she doesn't wake up. I trot out of the bedroom thinking to myself (I'm really glad I picked up this trotting thing pretty quick, I still have 6 days to learn to fly and to learn magic.)  
I cautiously walk down the stairs, not falling this time, and head over to the front door. There, on my doorstep, is a letter. ( probably Twilight's reply) I think to myself. Picking the letter up with my mouth, I carry it to the kitchen table and take a seat. I rip it open and splay the letter out on the table. It reads:  
Dear Shattered Dimensions,  
Today sounds perfect, would you like to meet for lunch? We can discuss what you know first, then we can go to the castle and see what your capabilities are. Meet me at the Cafe where you met Dashing Heart.  
Yours truly,  
Princess Twilight Sparkle.  
(Alright so that covers that, now I gotta talk to Sis and see if she'll help me with flying.) I head into my study and compose a letter for Rainbow Dash. When I finish writing it, I struggle I get the letter in the envelope. While trying to do this I knock a small stack of papers over. After getting the letter into the envelope, I start to pick up the papers. I look at one and almost drop it in astonishment. These were scientific proofs that I was working on when I was a human! The 6 pages of equations of the transdimensional theory!I copy them down onto another 6 pages and put them and the copies in my saddlebags, ready to be taken to my coffee meet. I head out of my study back to the table and sit down again. Then I hear hoof-steps on the stairs and wonder if I woke Babs up.  
"Morning sweetie." I say.  
A voice that's not Babs replies"I would stay quiet, for Babs is still sleeping, and dreaming of you."  
"Uhh, what?" I whisper. Then coming into view at the bottom of the stairs, is Luna.  
I immediately drop into a bow, to which she replies, "Rise little one. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing alright, I guess. Why am I gifted with this visit?"  
"Because Celestia couldn't make it, her royal duties got in the way. I am here to check up on you, and see how you'r progressing in the art of fitting in."  
"Well I can trot just fine, I'm now more concerned with flying and magic, seeing as I can do both those things now."  
"Flying will come in time little one, just be patient."  
"I'm more impatient than the CMC when they were trying to get their cutie marks. I've always wanted to be able to fly and cast magic. Now that I am able to, I just want to do it as fast as I can."  
"Again, patience. You will do many great things, and accomplish many great feats as well. Just give it time."  
I let out a heavy sight and see the sun start to rise behind Luna.  
"I must be off little one, I bid thee good graces and look forward to our next meeting."  
"Bye Luna, I'll see you again, sometime."  
Then with a pop and a flash she was gone.  
I sigh again, and lean back in my chair.  
 _Today is going to be another interesting day_. I listen and hear Babs getting up. She starts down the stairs and I wait till I see her to say,"Morning sweetie."  
"Ga'morning Hun. You sleep well?" She replies.  
"Yeah," I reply," I haven't slept that well since I was a filly."  
"That's good. You ready for coffee with the Whooves?"  
"Oh yeah, I can't wait to talk to Time Turner about some things I've discovered."  
"And while you two are geeking out, Derpy an I will be talking about some of the new Canterlot fashions, amidst other things."  
"How soon are we gonna leave?"  
"I'd say in an 'our or so. You wanna snack before we head?"  
"Na, I'll just have a coffee if that's fine."  
"You an your coffee I swea. I'll make you some."  
"Thanks sweatheart, you make it better than I ever could."  
Blushing, Babs turns away and starts to make some coffee.  
"So what was Luna here for?"  
"How did you know she was here?"  
"She told me In mah dream before she came to see you."  
"That makes sense. She was here to see how I was doing, how well I was adjusting to rural life."  
Babs turns back with a cup of coffee held in her teeth. She sets it down in front of me. I experimentally try to pick it up with a hoof and succeed, tipping the mug slowly back and start to drink the scalding, black coffee. Babs trots back to the counter and retrieves another mug. She brings it back to the table and sits down.  
"What you got there?"I ask her.  
"Tea. Eva heard of it?" She replies sarcastically. I give her a strange look.  
"What, just cuz I'm a Manehatten girl doesn't mean I can't enjoy a cup of tea every once in awhile."  
"I'm just having trouble believing my ears is all." I say with a grin. I finish my coffee and Babs finishes her tea.  
"We should get going hun, don't wanna be late."  
"Yah that would be bad." I get up, go to my study and retrieve my saddle bag.  
"What'cha got in there?" Babs asks.  
"Some proofs I'd like to look over."  
"Ah sciency stuff. Well let's get going already!"  
"Ok, ok calm down. Goodness, you're excited."  
"Well yea! Let's go! "  
We trot out the front door and down the steps, and I don't trip this time. We take a nice stroll down through the town, arriving at the cafe in under ten minutes.  
"Well this is where we are supposed to meet them, we must be early." Says Babs.  
"For being a Time Lord, he's good at being late." I mutter Under my breath. We sit down at a table, and our usual waiter drops by our table.  
"The usual, Shatter?" He asks.  
"Yes, the strongest you have." I reply.  
Babs orders green tea.  
"What's with you and tea today?" I ask her.  
"It just feels like a tea kinda day I guess. Why? What do you have against tea, huh?" She says mockingly.  
"I'm just a coffee kind of guy that's all."  
"I'm terribly my sorry we're late!"a familiar voice calls out from behind me.  
"Doctor! Don't worry about it, we just got here ourselves!"  
Doc and Derpy both come into view, and take a seat at our table. The waiter arrives with our drinks, Time Turner orders a coffee, same as me, and Derpy orders a Cider.  
"How you been Doc? It's been awhile since I've seen you. Discover anything interesting lately?"I ask him.  
"Only a few more mechanics of this world, what about you old boy? Find anything interesting?"  
The girls start talking about some new boutique in Canterlot, a silent go ahead and do your thing.  
I lean really close to the Doc and whisper,"I believe that I have found another Dimension."  
Doc looks at me, awestruck. Doc and Derpy's drinks arrive .  
"You don't say?"he says taking a drink of coffee  
"I do,"I say leaning back in my chair,"I need to get a few more calculations finished, but I think I've found one."  
"I take it you'll need a device constructed to be able to see it?"  
"You think you'll be able to do that?"  
"With copies of the equations, it shouldn't be too terribly hard."  
Well that's good, I have a copy with me, feel free to take it with you." I remove and hand Doc the copies from my saddlebags. Docs eyes started to glimmer. "This is truly a monumental day! Another dimension! By Jove this is incredible!"  
"I know right! Imagine what this could mean for science!" For the next hour Doc and I discuss possible solutions and variables to the equations, oblivious to the outside world. Only when our wives shake us do we come out if our little scientific shell.  
"What time is it?" I ask no one in particular.  
" 'Bout 11, why you ask?"replies Derpy.  
" I have to meet with Twilight Sparkle about some magic things." I answer.  
"Ooh that sounds fun."replies Derpy.  
"Well I'd best be off, now I have a load of things to do." Says Doc.  
"And I have my mail wun that I need to dwo."  
"Alright, I'll stop by later Doc."  
"That sounds marvelous ol chap."  
"Alright then see you guys later!"  
Doc and Derpy left Their half of the bill on the table and waved goodbye.  
"I gotta get ova to the shop too. I'll see ya at home Hun."  
Says Babs.  
"I might be a little late coming home. I'll see ya later, don't had too much fun."I say with a grin.  
"You know I will." Babs replies with a smile as she's walking away.  
I lean back In my chair again, and take a long dredge of the now cold coffee. I scan the crowd, looking for Twilight, (after all this is the cafe I'm supposed to meet her at) I think to myself. I finish my cold coffee and flag the waiter over. I toss him a Bit, thanking him for not kicking me from the table, and order another coffee, not so strong this time. I ask him his name, to which he replies Cobalt. I thank him again as he goes to get me another coffee. While I'm waiting, I pull out the equations out of my saddle bags and Look them over. They are my original proofs, written in my hand, not hoofs. (They must have come over with me when I came here, however that happened. These are another piece of the puzzle that just makes the puzzle more confusing. Did I cross over here? Or was I pulled over by Celestia? So many questions, not enough answers.) I mull over these thoughts in my head, and my coffee arrives. I slowly sip it, relishing the flavor of the tar black liquid. Just then I hear a voice calling out to me from across the cafe.  
"Shatter? Is that you?" Twilight says.  
"The one and only I hope." I reply.  
"It's great to meet you in person, one of the first Alicorn Prince's in Equestria. How are you doing today?"  
"I'm alright, not gonna be easy going to sleep tonight, but what the hay, I'll be fine."  
"That's good, I guess?" Replies Twilight.  
"How's the princess of friendship doing today?"  
"Well a lot to do, tho the map hasn't called for a while. Mainly domestic problems in Ponyville and such, you know?"  
"Yeah I can understand that. So on to the matter at hand, has Celestia told you about my... Predicament?"  
"Kindof yes, you had a spell placed on you unwillingly that erased most of your memory and all your knowledge of magic and flight. Am I correct?"  
"Yes, you think you can help me?"  
"Yes, of course! But there is a hitch. You'll regain all your memory, but you'll have to learn both magic and flight again as if you were a filly. Sound's good?"  
"Yeah, at least I'll get my memory back. I can learn magic again with your help, and learn how to fly with Sis's help."  
"Um, Sis's help? Who's sis?"  
"Rainbow Dash? Has she not told you guys?"  
"Nope, but probably for good reason. So you wanna go back to your castle to do this?"  
"Yeah that seems to be the best place I can think of at the current moment. I'll teleport us there of that's ok."  
"Yeah that's fine." I place down the rest of my bill on the table." Let's do this." I say to Twilight. She concentrates and in a flash we're in a room in the castle.  
"That must be really helpful, teleportation."I remark.  
"Oh you would not believe."replies Twilight. "So first let's do the memory spell. You ready?"  
I brace myself. "As ready as I'll ever be."  
"Ok, here we go!"  
Twilight's horn starts to glow with the familiar purple of her magic. I'm slowly lifted into the air by tendrils of pure magic. A shimmering purple curtain surrounds me and then I hear a distant voice. The voice gets louder and suddenly images and voices, emotions and sensations flash I front of my eyes. I feel like I'm experiencing a lifetime, condensed into a few minutes. I start to pick out memory's: a cool winter night in our cottage when I was a foal, going to school, the thrill of learning how to fly, the wonder of the world seen through my childish eyes, my first meeting with Dj pon3, known as Vinyl Scratch at the time, falling in love, growing up, getting my first contract as a major scientist in Manehatten, tearful goodbyes, my first day in Manehatten, discovering new things about Rainbows,learning magic, meeting Babs at the Sweet tea cafe, falling in love again, asking Babs on a date, watching as our love grows, asking for her hoof in marriage, planning the wedding, the wedding day, the honeymoon in The southern isles, my Manehatten contract ending, getting the Cloudsdale contract, and finally, moving back to Ponyville. With that final memory, I wake up on a sofa In the room Twilight teleported us to, Twilight looking at me with concern. A look of relief crosses her face.  
"Oh, your finally awake." She says.  
"How long have I been out?" I ask.  
"For over an hour now. You must have experienced a lot in your lifetime."  
" I did." I get up and hug her tightly.  
"Thank you so much Twilight, I remember everything!"  
"Your welcome." She strains throughout my tight embrace.  
I let go of her and ask," Where did you learn that spell?"  
"Oh Celestia taught me it when she told me you needed help with your memory."  
(Thank you Celestia yet again)I think to myself.  
"Speaking of magic isn't there some test you wanted me to do?" I ask.  
"Oh, yeah. It's just a simple magic test, to see what your capability's are. You sure you're up for it? You look pretty tired."

"Im fine, l'll recover shortly." I say.

"Ok… I want you to try a simple telekinesis spell. The spell is a s follows…" Twilight proceeds to tell me the spell, along with some variations of the spells.

"You ready to try it?" Twilight asks me.

"Yeah I'll give it a try. Just the basic one right?"

"Yup, just the basic one." She tells me.

I take a stance, legs spread apart, bracing myself. I chant the spell in my head, and direct it at the apple sitting on the table in front of me. My horn glows a deep sapphire blue, the color of MY magic. I concentrate on the apple ahead of me, going tunnel vision, only focusing on the apple. The apple doesn't budge. I focus harder, and the apple barely lifts off the table before falling down gain. I try again, but to little avail.

I collapse to the floor, exhausted.

"Maybe I should rest a little bit." I say to Twilight.

"That might be a good idea, we can continue tomorrow. Are you free?"

"Yeah I believe so, after I get some coffee."

"Alright, that sounds great. Now you should seriously get going, Babs wont be happy if your really late."

"See you tomorrow! " She says as she teleports me back to the cafe. It's a short trot back to the house. I trot inside and see no lights are on, so I head up the stairs. _At least I haven't had much trouble with these in a while_. I think as I get to the top of the stairs.I take a right to the bedroom, and stop in the doorway. I see Babs sound asleep. _Should I wake her and tell her I'm back? Or should I let her sleep?_ I deem it best to let her sleep, it's probably the best option. I trot quietly over to my side of the bed and slide into the covers. I drift quickly to deep sleep and dream of Manehatten.


	3. Chapter 3

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I wake up to find that Babs isn't in bed. /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Odd/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;", I think,/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" it's still pretty early. Why would she be up before the sun?/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" I slide out of my bed and trot out of the bedroom, looking for Babs. I finish looking upstairs, and head down the stairs. Babs is sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee. "Morning sweetie." I say to her. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mornin hun, how you feeling this morning?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Very sore." I say, rubbing my shoulder with my hoof./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I made some coffee for ya, it's ov'r on the counter."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Awe, thanks hun." I walk over to the counter and grab the mug that's waiting for me. I pick it up with my mouth and carry it over to the table. I take a seat across from Babs. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I have to go back to the castle today, Twilight's gonna help me with magic a little more."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That sounds exhaustin'. Well you have fun ova there. I gotta go to the shop."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Alright," I say, finishing my coffee,"I'm gonna get going. I'll see ya later Babs."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Layta hun, have fun!" Babs yells as I'm heading out the door./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I head down the stairs and start heading over to the castle. The wind was picking up,blowing into my face. /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Will I have to help with weather when I learn.../spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I stoped midthpught as a piece of paper hits me in the face. /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"What the…?/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I peel the paper off my face, and read it. /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Oh sweet! Pon-3's having a concert tonight! I haven't seen Vinyl in a while, maybe I'll go to see how she's doing. /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I resolve to write a letter to Babs letting her know that I will be heading to the concert tonight. I continue on my way against the strong headwinds. When I finally arrive at the castle, Twilight is waiting for me at the front door./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hiya!" She says. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ey! How are you this fine day?" I reply/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"" I was awfully bored, not much for me to do right now. Let's go inside, this wind is annoying."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, let's do that."I reply,heading inside. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We'll go to the same room as yesterday, to keep whatever chaos may happen somewhat contained. Hopefully."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sounds good to me, where is it?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""In the dungeon, Below the castles roots."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, ok…"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""If it's fine with you I'll save us the walk and teleport us there. That sound ok?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Could I send a letter first? I need to let Babs know im going to Pon-3's concert tonight."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah sure! Here, I have a quill and paper on that desk over there. Try writing with magic first."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ok ill give it a try." I walk over to the desk and try to lift the Quill with magic. I reach out with my magic, intent on lifting the quill. The sapphire blue of my magic surrounds the quill, lifting it into the air with ease. A look of amazement comes across my face. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm doing it! I can't believe i'm doing it! This is awesome!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Good job! Now try to write with it."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I try to spell out "Dear Babs" but it comes out an indecipherable scribble. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, darn" I say, put down by my failure./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Don't worry about it, the good news is that you can lift the quill." She says trotting up to my. My head sinks low. Twilight puts her hoof on my shoulder./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Come on, write this letter and we'll continue your training."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I pick up a pen with my mouth and write:/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dear Babs,/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"There's a concert tonight that I'm going to, so I'll be home later than usual. I love you,/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Forever Broken,/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shattered Dimensions/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I try to put the letter into an envelope with my magic and succeed. I grin with delight as Twilight asks spike to send the letter. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You ready?" Asks Twilight./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, let's do this/spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"!" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I reply./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Twilight activates her magic and with pop, we are in another room.I look around the room to see stacks of books on the floor./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Are we gonna be reading a bit?" I ask sarcastically./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"" Oh not just a bit, I'm hoping to teach you a lot of magic today, at LEAST half these stacks."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""At LEAST half? This is gonna be a long day.'' I say with a sigh. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Twilight hands me a book on telekinesis, and I start reading. As soon as I'm finished with the book Twilight quizzes me and makes me attempt the magic. If I fail, She makes me try again and again until I am able to call whatever magic it is on demand. And so I learned Telekinesis, Teleportation, and Creation magic. By the time I had learned Activation magic, the sun had set below the horizon. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I stretch my tired muscles and look at the clock. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh dang, it's been 8 hours!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Twilight begins to freak out; "Has it really? Oh wow! I was so preoccupied with teaching, the hours have flow by! I have a dinner I need to get to! Can you find your way out?" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah I think so.' I say as Twilight is rushing out the door. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I think of the front lawn of the castle. And with a pop i'm on the front lawn. I see Spike waiting for me at the doors. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey, Bab's reply came back."He says, running up to me. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, cool, thank you." I reply./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Spike hands the letter to me and I take it and open it with my magic./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The letter reads:/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ok, I'll see you when you get home./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"That's it. Spike asks,"You think she might be mad at you?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I don't think so, there isn't really a reason." I reply./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I look at the setting sun and put the blunt message out of my mind./spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" It's almost time to head over to the concert. /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I thank Spike for giving me the letter and head on my way. /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The concert is close to the castle, but where is it? /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I look around, and see the concert off to my left about a half mile. I head towards the concert grounds. /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The concert doesn't start for another hour, maybe I can find a bar? /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I create a map of Ponyville, and find a Tavern close by the concert, and I head over to it. I walk into The Tavern and am greeted like an old friend by the barkeeper. As it turns out, we /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"are/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" old friends! This was my favorite place to come and relax after a long day at the lab. I order my usual, a mulled cider, and he brings it to me himself. We sit down and talk about old times, the ones I remember at least. I finish my cider, and give the bartender 4 bits, instead of the two it costs for the cider. I tell him to keep the change, and head out the door, a pleasant buzz in my head. I walk over to the concert grounds, and find that there is a small crowd gathering already. I head to the front of the floor, right below the stage. Alot more ponys get here, and the crowd grows to what seems to be a colossal size, I could barely see the edges of the crowd. The noise escalates to a near unbearable level as the lights dim. I get excited as I hear the low rumble of deep bass. I feel the bass in my chest, and colored lights flash on and lasers fill the sky. Then a spotlight shows on a pony on stage, and the crowd goes nuts. Vinyl adopts her stage persona, giving a shout,"Wassup Mother fuckers?". The crowd grows louder, which I didn't think was possible. Vinyl starts to drop some sick beats, and I am lost in the excitement for the next hour. Vinyl announces that Neon Lights will be playing a few tracks off of his new album, and walks off stage as Neon took the stage. I'm not to big a fan of Neon's work, but his new track was pretty good. Then I feel a tap on my shoulder, and turn around to see a big burly Stallion with a security shirt on. He tries to yell over the noise, but I can't make out what he says. He leans closer and shouts into my ear, " I need you to come with me!" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I give a short nod, wondering what this is about. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He shoulders through the crowd, pushing aside some rowdy ponies, and I follow in what little wake he leaves behind him. The crowd is so massive that it takes us a full ten minutes to get to where he is taking me. He leads me backstage to a little waiting area, and there is Vinyl, chillin and talking with who I assume to be a producer, because his cutiemark is a contract. The security stallion says," Wait till is done talking with , then you may approach her."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I whimper out an Ok and have a look around. Vinyl doesn't take too long to finish up with CoverShow, but I don't notice, I'm too busy checking out a set of 23 inch subwoofers, made by none other than Vinyl herself. Vinyl come up behind me and punches me in the back, not too hard, but hard enough to make me almost fall over./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That's for not writing,"she says, then pulls me into a hug,"And that's for coming back. How you been man?"She releases me./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I've had better days, but hey, it's good to see you." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah man! It's good to see you too! So what have you been up to as of late?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Just adjusting to life in Ponyville, I guess. I was at Twilight's castle today, learning some more magic. That was fun."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ooh, nice! Hey you wanna go get a drink? I'm thirsty as hell man."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah sure, I know a good place to go to."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sweet man! Let's go!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Vinyl talks to the Stallion that led me here, who I assume is the head of security. She tells him that she'll be leaving with me, to which he nods. She trots back over to me and exclaims "Let's go, mutha fucka!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She trots ahead of me and I smile, remembering her ecstatic attitude isn't just a stage thing, its how she actually acts. I have to practically canter to keep up with her. She starts to take a right and I tell her it's actually a left. She slows down and smiles. "I should let you lead, huh? You know where we are going, after all…"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I return her smile, and take the lead. We walk in the door of The Tavern, and the barkeeper welcomes us in. we take a seat at the bar, even tho I had a little trouble sitting on the bar stool. Vinyl and I both order a mulled cider, and the barkeeper trots off to get our drinks. "So what magic have you learned over at Twilight's?" Asks Vinyl. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I had to relearn some magic that I lost when my memory was wiped."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A look of concern filled her face. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You do still remember...Us tho, right?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I blush slightly, "Of course, I would never forget what we had. That was special to me."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A silence ensues and the bartender brings our drinks. I slowly sip the warm cider, enjoying the taste of the alcohol and cider combined. Vinyl is blushing hard as she takes a drink of her mulled cider./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Trying to break the silence, I remark on Neon Lights new music, and Vinyl's face lights up. "Yeah it is! You seen the new wubware he's using? It's a lot more advanced than mine is, but i still can drop the bass better than anypony else,and you know it."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I smile as the Vinyl I knew and loved came back. She started talking for an hour on the sick bass she has dropped, and some new tracks she thinks I'd be interested in. We laugh and share inside jokes that no one listening in would get. I finally glance at the clock and see that it's past 12, which is way later than I intended to be out. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey, this has been fun, we need to do this again." I say./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hell yeah man! You getting ready to leave?" She replies./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, I gotta get home to the Miss, and she seemed a little pissed earlier."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A hurt look comes across Vinyls face, and I wonder why, but don't end up remarking on it. I drop the whole bill, plus two extra bits, on the counter, slam the rest of the cider, say goodbye. Before I leave, blushing,Vinyl says, "H-Hey, Shatter?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah Vinyl?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Never mind, it's nothing. Go now, else Babs will be mad as hell man."/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I yell a goodbye to Vinyl as I head out the door of The Tavern. /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Vinyl was acting weird towards the end, after I mentioned Babs name. How strong are her feelings for me still? This could potentially be bad./spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" I think on my walk home. Just for fun I try teleporting across town, and do it , but I end up on a roof. I teleport down, and end up on a table and just step off the table. ( Better to stay ahead while you are ahead as they say) I trot up my front steps, and meander inside. The house is dark so I try to stay quiet, but then a light flares, blinding me for a minute. When I can see again, Babs is sitting at the kitchen table, and has a rather mean look on her face./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Whea 'ave you been? It's almost 1 in the morning!"she says in a bitter tone. /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" I get down on one knee/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I was having a drink with Vinyl, and the time flew. I apologize for making you worry so much dear."/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She snorts disdainfully. "Jus a drink, huh?" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well yeah, what else would I do?"/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Have a fun time in the back room, just you two together."/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Wait, are you saying that I cheated on you? Is that what you think happened?"/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yea, it is what I think, you're all sweaty, and your hair's all messy, and you reek of alcohol. What else could it be?" She's almost yelling now. /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""A bunch of rowdy ponies getting down to some good dubstep, made by a local artist?"/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yea, I'll believe that when we get a flying pet cat. Getting a drink my ass."/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Finally she storms off upstairs and I deem it better not to stay in the house tonight, to let her cool off. I trot of down the stairs and think of places I could spend the night. (I could go over to Twilights... Na I won't bother her with this, she'll try to solve it, and I need to do this on my own. Maybe Time Turners? No, I'm bothering him enough with the machine I need built. I guess I'll go to Rainbows, but if she's asleep then I'll sleep in the park or something. Hopefully it doesn't come to that tho) I head off in the direction of Rainbows house, and arrive there without any trouble. I teleport up to her porch and knock on the door frame, listening for an answer. Thankfully I hear a "Coming!"and hoof steps down the stairs. Rainbow appears in her doorway, and a look of surprise is on her face./spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey bro, what are you doing here so late?"/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I explain the blunt letter that I got from Babs earlier, and her behavior after I got home./spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Dang, what's her problem? Come on in, I was just reading Daring Do."/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thanks sis."/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family:  
Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Don't worry about it, things happen. So how's Vinyl doing?"/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""She seems great, she was talking to Covershow about something, probably her next album. She did start acting a bit weird when I mentioned Babs tho."/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sounds right. She was crushed when you had to leave for Manehatten." /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I could figure that much from the punch in the back. But still, after all this time, she hasn't found anyone else? Not to sound mean, but seriously?"/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"We sit on a couch in Dashes living room. /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""She really loved you, and you two had a pretty serious relationship before you left. I can see why she still isn't over you yet. I have a feeling she never will fully get over you. You can't tell me you don't still have feelings for her."/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I do, but I'm a married man, I can't go pursue past loves like Vinyl can." /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That still doesn't change the way she sees you, trust me, I know from experience."/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well, ok. I'm just tired of drama, I guess. That was another reason for moving out here, to get away from it, but it seems to have followed me out here."/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Drama will follow you anywhere you go, it's a part of ponynature. You can't just move away from it."/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I guess that's true, it's just tiring."/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Trust me, I get it. We have had our fair share of drama here in Ponyville, tho not quite as often as Manehatten."/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""And in four more days I'm going to the factory to work for 6 months. I'll be coming home every 3 weeks or so but still I don't wanna leave with Babs like this. She thinks I'm cheating on her with Vinyl. Why would she think that?"/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Three things, the messy hair, the sweat, and the smell of alcohol. Trust me, those three aren't always a good combination. Just talk to her tomorrow, see what's going on. Maybe she'll open up about why she thinks that you're cheating on her."/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, I'll do that. Thanks sis, this helped a lot. Thank you."/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight:  
400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Don't mention it. You're just gonna have to race me sometime as payment, sound good?"/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Dash, I've forgotten how to fly."/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Dash almost fell out of her chair./spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What? You were like, the second best flyer after me, what happened?!"/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""My memory got wiped, and all my skills went with it. I have to relearn magic and flying."/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Not to mention walking./spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" I think to myself./spanspan style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Arial; color: #373e4d; background-color: #e0edff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We have to remedy this, what are you doing tomorrow?"/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Apologizing to Babs, and I don't know how long that will take."/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, right... Well drop by my house after things settle down. Then I'll teach you how to fly."/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sounds good, I need to learn anyways, and who better a teacher than you?"/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Awe, thanks bro. I'm gonna go to bed, after all tomorrow will be a long day. You should head to sleep too, your gonna need it."/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Alright, and thanks sis. For everything."/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No problem, just remember the race you owe me."/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Once I get flying, your on."/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Goodnight!" She says, heading off upstairs./spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I get comfy on the couch, and swiftly head to sleep./spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Then I open my eyes. I'm not in Dashes house any longer./spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;  
white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"So where the hell am I?/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You are dreaming, little one."/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I turn around slowly, and see Luna standing before me. /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Uhh, hey Luna. What's going on?"/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I just told you, you are dreaming. Don't you ever listen?"/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well yeah, I got the dreaming part. But why are you here?"/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""To help mend a formidable rift between two of my loyal subjects."/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You mean Babs and I? No offense, but how am I YOUR loyal subject?"/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Has no one told thou? I amnt surprised. Thou will be studying under my wing after thy contract has expired. Celestia may have Twilight Sparkle as her student, but I will have one with just as much promise. But that is a discussion for another time. I am here about Babs Apple." /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""The whole she thinks I'm cheating on her thing, right?"/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You are correct. She is fearful that someone else has your heart, and not her. Let me take you to her nightmare."/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"With a pulse of energy we are in another setting, in front of my house actually. In front of me are... Me. And Vinyl. And Babs. Vinyl and I are standing together, my arm around her. "Let us listen." Says Luna. With a pop, there are voices. The other me is saying:/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sorry Babs, but Vinyl here is my new wife, I want to get a divorce."/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Vinyl is wearing a smirk I've never seen on her before. Babs is crying./spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Now go, little one. Correct the wrongs in her mind." Says Luna. /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I gallop full speed towards dream me and Vinyl. When I reach me I full on punch myself in the face, and dream me vanishes into a mist. I turn and bitch slap Vinyl, saying sorry in my mind. She also disappears. I turn around to see Babs staring wide eyed at me.  
I trot up to her and wrap her in a tight embrace. /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm so sorry." Is the only thing I can say and she returns hug./spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What are ya doing 'ere?"she asks through a sob./spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm here to apologize."/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What for? I was the one who was accusing you of cheating." /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm here to apologize for making you think that. Truly I've been acting selfish. So for that I'm sorry./spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Babs squeezes harder and cries again. I hold her tightly, and consider telling her the truth. I see Luna over behind some bushes, and she nods. /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Babs, there's something I need to tell you."/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yea?" She says wiping tears from her eyes./spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm not from here, Equestria I mean. I'm from another dimension, from a planet called Earth."/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Babs eyes grow wide. /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What? Is that why you been so distant?"/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, back on Earth I was a single man, I didn't have a wife, or a girlfriend for that matter. That's why I didn't react to much when you accused me of cheating on you, it's because I didn't know (how) to react. It was great waking up one day being married to the pony that I wished to be wed to for many years. So I apologize for what I did to you. I love you Babs, truly with all my heart. It's just this is really a first for me, and I'm having a rough time getting used to it all. The device that Whooves is making is based on equations that I worked on while I was on earth, and I guess I was working on them here too. Maybe the Shattered Dimensions that was here is over in my shoes on earth."/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"At this statement Luna shakes her head no. /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Or maybe not and I'm the same stallion who was standing at the alter with you. Still none of this changes the way I feel about you. I love you Babs, In this dimension and the next, and nothing will change that." Babs looks on the verge of tears again. I pull away, but she pulls me back, and we kiss for the first time, for the true first time, and I feel a fire that I haven't felt in a long, long time, Love. We bask in each other's embrace for what feel like days but Luna signals that our time here is almost up. /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight:  
400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Babs, I have to leave now, but I will be by your side when you wake up in the morning. I promise you."/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"With a tearful glimmer in her eyes she replies,"Alright Hun, I can't wait to see you in the real world once again."/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I give her a long goodbye kiss, and trot off to where Luna is standing. /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Luna, I can't thank you enough. You helped me with something I couldn't begin to understand." I bow on my two front legs. "Thank you princess, for everything."/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Luna lifts my chin with her hoof. "Come now little one, we must be off. And with another pulse of energy we are back at Rainbow Dashes house. Luna is with me this time./spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Are we still in a dream?" I ask her./spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No little one, this is reality."/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, ok. One question before I go."/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What is it?"/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""About the "apprenticeship" thing. Where you serious?"/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That will be answered another day, for the time, and you, are not quite ready."/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, ok then."my heart sinks a little."Well I need to get going, Babs is expecting me to be by her side when she wakes up."/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Go little one, I will let know that you have gone."/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thank you Luna. For everything. I hope to see you again soon."/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Goodbye little one, I doubt it will be long before we see each other again."/spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I gallop out of the house and almost fall off the porch. I teleport down and set off again, heading towards my house. I reach the front steps and slow to a trot. I head up the stairs and trot quietly up to our bedroom. /spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Good she's still asleep./spanspan style="font-size: 18.666666666666664px; font-family:  
Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" I sit next to her and rest my head on the bed. Babs stirs slightly, but settles back down. My eyelids grow heavy, and I drift off to an undisturbed sleep./span/p 


End file.
